


I've been thinking of you

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, No Smut, Wet Dream, slightly mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: All you need is a signature from Burnie.He, on the other had, needs something more.





	I've been thinking of you

You went to Burnie’s office for one thing. You had more than enough on your schedule today and all you needed from his was two signatures. When you popped your head into his office to see he wasn’t there, it didn’t help. You stepped in just to make sure he wasn’t hiding somewhere in the room, and then took off towards the kitchen. There were many places that Burnie could be. The kitchen was certainly one of them. 

You walked into the kitchen to only see Miles and kerry eating. You’d be happy to see them any other day, but not right now. You walked over to them. 

“Hey, guys?” you asked as you glanced around the large kitchen. “Have you seem Burnie anywhere?’

“Uh, yeah…” Miles chuckled. “He took off towards the animation bay. 

“Thanks…?” his laugh seemed strange in this conversation, but you didn’t have time to bother with it.  As you paced towards the animation bay, you swore you heard Kerry chuckle “Told you.”

Walking into the AniBay, you looked across all the screens and movement trying to spy his tall figure among the averagely slim built animators. You squinted through all the bright screens. Across the bay you spied him speaking with Grey. You matched towards him. Just get the damn signature. Get back to work. 

As you walked towards him, he looked and made eye contact with you. You gave him a quick smile, but he suddenly shoved some papers into Grey’s hands, about faced, and took off. What the hell?

You looked at Grey, who shrugged, and took off to follow him. 

“Burnie?” You followed him into the set warehouse, but didn’t see him anywhere. This was ridiculous. “Burnie!” You jogged across the space and looked around. Where the hell could he go? 

You heard something fall, like a plastic helmet, accompanied by a hoarse “Shit!’ You started walking towards the sound and found burnie behind a rack of costumes. “Burnie!” 

He jolted and looked at you with worried eyes. “H-hey, [Y/N]. Funny seeing you here?

You shoved the papers and pen at him. “Cut the shit man, I just need these signed so we can send those scripts to New York.” He took them and began signing. “What is going on?”

He sighed and Signed the papers. He handed them back to you without a word. 

“Burnie… Why did you run from me?” 

He finally looked you in the eyes. “Look, I’m sorry. I… I’ve been thinking about you.”

You were taken aback for a moment. “What… what do you mean?” 

He blushed in a way you didn’t think was possible. “I… I keep having dreams about you. Dreams that… a boss shouldn’t have about an intern, you know, for moral and legal reasons…”

A part of you ignited that you wanted more of. “Did you have a dream about… fucking me?” 

His eyes fluttered. “Don’t say that.” He whispered. 

“What happened, then?” you realized then just how close he was to you. You were a breathe away. 

He smiled and swallowed hard. “I.. it always started in my room. You were there uh, naked, I guess… You and I, we uh, kiss? I guess… and then we go to my bed, as one does and uh, well…”

You lips were so close to his. He was incrediably sexy when he was embarresed. 

“Do you want that?” You asked him softly. 

He paused for a moment, as you locked eyes. “Oh, god yes…”

He leaned in for a kiss, but you stepped back. He looked at you, confused. 

“You said it always happens in your room right?” you smiled. “So that’s where it’s gotta be, right?” 

He stuttered “you mean..”

“Give me a call, Burns. I still have to get work done. You’ve disrupted my entire schedule.” you started to walk back to your office. “And next time, don’t run. I might not always chase.” 


End file.
